Three Simple Words
by Jennsyn
Summary: T/P....Pan ~thinks~ she is in love with Trunks, but is love or just an obsession? And why is Trunks so mad? Pan pushed him away, and he isn't happy. But there is more to this we think, something wrong with Trunks Vegeta Briefs, but what is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: How I wished I owned this. I mean, even I could do it better than FUNimation. Yeah, I own nothing but the voices in my head and the Danish.   
Well actually, you don't own either. You stole Jenn from SOT's 'Jennsin' and Silence from that play 'Hero at Hatch's Mill' (did I just remember that, sans scribbler?)  
Oh shut up. I still own the danish and you'll get it OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!  
  
On with the story oh and yes, I'm now declaring to all that I love DBZ, I love Trunks, and all other Anime basically. Man that felt good.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Three Simple Words  
  
  
  
Three simple words,  
  
I long to say,  
I long to hear.  
I can feel it in my heart,  
Fills my mind, fills my soul.  
How do I know this is real?  
That it isn't a dream,  
A simple wish.  
Why am I afraid?  
Why do I hold myself back?  
It feels right  
When you're with me.  
Why can't I say it?  
  
Three simple words.  
  
I tell myself,  
'They're just words.'  
Then why am I afraid?  
I feel safe  
In your arms  
I don't want to lose you.  
Don't want to lose  
This happiness.  
That's whay I am afraid.  
Will you say them first?  
Should I take the chance?  
  
Three simple words,  
  
And my life would change.  
Forever.  
I don't want to be afraid anymore.  
I don't want to hide.  
  
Three simple words.  
  
I never thought I would be afraid  
Of something so small.  
  
  
~Why do I have to love you?~  
  
Pan bit back a cry as a silent tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every thought she had revolved around him, every dream.  
She stared at the picture in her hands of the two of them together, laughing their heads of. Trunks was lying upside down on the couch, his feet stuck up in the air, trying to fend off Pan after he had eaten the last slice of pizza. Pan smiled, remembering the stupid stuff they used to do.  
  
Kami, how she missed that.  
  
Shs used to sneak over to his office during the day and bring him pizza, saving him from 'it' as he would call his work. They would stay up late just talking about stuff. Life, food, their shared passion of old Mel Brooks movies. Trunks was her best friend. He was always willing to put aside everything else if she had a problem and needed to vent. He would tell her stuff that he would never have told anyone else. Not even Goten. He trusted her beyond words.  
  
Pan would have given anything to have all that back.  
  
To just be friends again.  
  
She felt like she had betrayed him.   
  
Betrayed his trust.  
  
It hurt. Oh how it hurt. He would never love her back. No more than a friend, or a sister. He would never want to love her like that.   
  
She couldn't tell him. She loved him too much to tell him. The irony of it made her smile slightly. No. She was his friend.  
  
She didn't want to lose his friendship. She didn't want to lose her best friend.  
  
If she told him, that's exactly what would happen.  
  
That didn't make the pain any less.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, where the HELL did that come from?  
Shush, come down Jenn, I'd like you to meet someone. Silence this is Jennsyn a.k.a. weird freakish horror/parody writer. Jenn meet Silence, the newest edition to the authors head. She's the love/angsty writer.  
'Great, another one'  
  
To Review or Not To Review, that is the question.  
  
What kind of question is that? You'd all better review if you know whats good for you.   
  
STOP THREATNING THE READERS!!! 


	2. Detention and Cars

Disclaimer: Danish IS mine  
  
A/N: Why do inspirations always seem to come at 12:30 in the morning? I have no idea where this is going. I can't write for crap.  
  
BTW: ~ means thinking.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Pan slumped her head down on the desk. She needed a distraction and Chem. class wasn't one she would've picked.  
  
"Ms. Son?"  
  
The voice failed to register in Pan's mind.  
  
"Ms. Son, I'm asking you for the last time. Sit up and pay attention."  
  
The class snickered at Pan's misfortune. Not that she cared. She hated school. She leaned back in her chair and glared defiantly at the teacher.  
  
"I am paying attention."  
  
~Well, I am paying attention to some things, just not you.~   
  
Pan smirked.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, young lady. See me after class.  
  
~Oh great. What the hell did I do now?~  
  
*BBRRIINGGG*  
  
"Okay, thats it for today. For homework read pages 100-130. We'll review them next class. Ms. Son, please come here."  
  
Reluctantly, Pan dragged herself towards the desk.   
  
"Pan, this is the fifth time this week that you've been slacking off. You need to pay attention. You can't learn anything by sleeping on your desk. You can catch up after school in the detention hall."  
  
"Fine. Can I go now?"  
  
Mr. Walters nodded and Pan left the class.  
  
~Oh this is just perfect, Dad is going to be pissed if he finds out. Maybe I can get Bra to cover for me.~  
  
Pan headed for her locker to dump her stuff. Bra was probably fixing her make-up, which she did after every class. Pan couldn't figure out how she could stand to wear so much. She hated it on her skin. It made her feel dirty.  
  
"Hey Pan." Bra greated her friend. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Oh, just Walters being annoying. I got detention for 'not listening'. My dad's going to kill me if he finds out. Can you cover for me or something? Say that you dragged me to the mall?"  
  
"Sure thing. Oh I wish we had classes together.'  
  
"Yeah, so do I." said Pan.  
  
"So, do you want to come to my house after your detention and veg for awhile?"  
  
"No!" said Pan, a little too quickly. "Lets go to the mall." Bra raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna lie to my dad."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Son Pan wanted to go to the mall. I usually have to drag you there."  
  
Pan shrugged. "Like I said, I don't like straight out lying to my dad."  
  
"Alright then. You can help me buy some shoes. I got this great dress for my date tonight but I need some good shoes to go with it, and maybe some accessories and make-up. I wanna look perfect for Darion..."  
  
"Darion? What happened to Mitchell?"  
  
Bra gave Pan a playful shove. "Silly, that was last week's guy. He's old news."  
  
"Oh really." said Pan. Not that Bra heard her. She was still listing stuff she would need for her date.   
  
~I wonder if she even knows what love is. It's a game to her.~  
  
"Oh shit, we got like 30 seconds to get to class. Do you want me to wait here for you, or meet you at the mall?" asked Bra, looking at her watch.  
  
"Meet at the mall. I'll fly or something."   
  
"Alright, see ya then." shouted Bra, runnning down the hallway in one direction as Pan took the other.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan sighed with relief, stepping out into the afternoon air. Detention had been extremely tedious and dull. She wasn't looking forward to going to the mall. Bra would drag her to every store, try everything on, leave, do all the stores again then ask what Pan thought. But that option was better than going to Capsule Corporation. She would do anything to avoid Trunks. Even....*shudder*....try on a dress.  
  
"Hey Pan!"  
  
Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice.   
  
"Hey Trunks." she said, trying to smile as she turned around.  
  
"Are you just leaving the school?" Pan nodded. "Did'ya get detention?" she nodded again. "What teacher?"  
  
Trunks laughed at the look on the raven-haired girls face. "Ahh, so it was Walters? Thought so. He's the worst. Aw man, the tricks me and Goten used to pull on him....we'd have non-stop detention. Goten usually got off the hook though. I was always the one blamed for being 'the Mastermind.' You going home? I'll give you a lift if you want."  
  
"Nah, I'm going to the mall..."  
  
"Well I can drive you there too. Hop in."  
  
Pan found she didn't have a choice. She slid slowly into the smooth leather seats of the silver convertable.  
  
~Great, wasn't this what I was trying to avoid.~  
  
"Hey, where've ya been lately? I haven't seen you in ages. Got a boyfriend?" he teased under his breath.  
  
~I wish.~ "Could you imagine me with a boyfriend? Guys don'y even see me. I've just been busy."  
  
"Too busy for a friend?" His voice was a little sad when he asked that.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Thats alright." Trunks smiled and put his arm around her in a quick one-sided hug. He didn't notice how tense Pan became when he touched her. "We should get together this weekend and have a Movie Party, watch those old classics, eat dry popcorn and drink flat pop. It'll be just like the real thing. How's it sound?"  
  
"Just great Trunks. Thanks for the lift." she stammered as they pulled up to the mall. "See ya." and she ran as fast as she could away from the car.  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked the bewildered Trunks. "Maybe it's that time of the month. Must be...."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yep, that sucked BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. I just need to clarify that Trunks is oblivious to what Pan feels for him. Oh the ages are somewhere around:  
  
Pan: 16  
Bra: 17  
Goten: 24  
Trunks: 25  
  
I just made those up, if the story goes on to state different, go by the story. If it doesn't, go by these.  
  
THANK YOU to Kira and Summer Black for reviewing. It meant a lot. 


	3. Just go away

Disclaimer: Nadda, nothing, zipp-ol-la, la la la la la, moo-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, hehehehe, *laughs insanely* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,*looks around nervously* Ummm......yeah.....sorry about that.......Jennsyn kinda took over..........yeah.......I own nothing, zadda, nadda, ladda, LADA, zip-da-do-da-day!!! Opps! Did it again   
Anyway  
A/N: Sorry, I've been gone for so long. I've been busy and just plain lazy. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~How the hell do I get myself into these situations?~   
  
Pan sighed mentaly as she helped her grandmother and mother with dinner. Trunks had wanted her to come over that night. What was she going to do? Everytime she saw him, it hurt. Hurt that she couldn't tell him how she felt. Hurt that he would never love her more than a friend. Hurt that they had lost their special friendship. He was her 'brother', her friend, nothing more.   
  
"Whats wrong Panny?" asked her mother.  
  
Pan stared at her feet. "Oh nothing, just a bit worried over a project that I need to work on...."  
  
Gohan frowned suspiciously. Pan never worried about school work. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"No!" said Pan quickly. Her dad couldn't help her with what the real problem was. He would most likely flip, tell her that she's too young, that he doesn't deserve her, basically everything that she already knew. Gohan never got along with any of Pan's boyfriends. Not that there were many. Most were too afraid of her to even say hello, and the rest..... Her family did not help. Threats are not what guys want as thanks for a nice night. No, Pan had to deal with this on her own. But how?  
  
"Okay, just making sure. "  
  
"Are you going over Trunks' tonight Panny?" asked Videl, setting down a plate of food in front of her hussband.   
  
"Yeah, most likely." she answered  
  
Gohan frowned again and opened his mouth to onject but Videl cuffed him lightly on the head, and glared at him to be quiet. "I haven't seen Trunks lately. Have you two gotten into a fight?"  
  
"Well, not exactly.......we've just been busy. I mean me with school and training and Bulma never lets him out of that office....." Pan said uneasily.   
  
"Yeah," Gohan scoffed "Trunks would probably get a lot more done if he didn't spend so much time with women. He has a new girlfriend every week."  
  
"Dad, he's not that bad. He can't help it if girls follow him everywhere. And besides, he has Bulma telling him practically every day to get married." Pan defended but inside she thought. 'Yes, he really is that bad. He's a player and has broken more hearts than I can count.......what chance do I have with him?' She was brought back from her thoughts as Gohan laughed.  
  
"He's still living at home. No wonder Bulma wants him out and married. Besides, she wants grandkids."  
  
"You're one to talk mister. You're 10 years than Trunks and you still live with your mother half the time. And the other half, you spend next door to her!" yelled his wife.  
  
Gohan blushed and decided silence was the best before he made a complete fool of himself.  
  
(A/N: Okay I have no idea what Japanese eat, so just pretend they ate something!)  
  
The two Saiyans leaned back contentedly, the beautiful meal that ChiChi and and Videl had prepared reduced to crumbs in mere seconds. Pan rose uncertainly.   
  
"I should get going."   
  
"Have fun dear." said ChiChi, "Say hello to Bulma for me. I haven't seen her in awhile."  
  
Pan dashed upsatirs to get her jacket, mentally hitting herself the whole way.  
  
"Panny, don't stay out to late. I want you back here before midnight, no later." Gohan stated as the young quarter-Saiyan came back down, throwing her jacket over a tight dark red tanktop that she wore with her black hip-huggers. Videl glared at her husband again before turning and smiling at Pan. "If its late then just stay the night at Capsule Corp. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind. Have fun sweetie." Pan forced a smile befire she ran out the door and took of into the air.  
  
Pan relaxed as she flew faster and faster, letting the wind flow around her, sending her hair in a million different directions. She forced all thoughts of Trunks out of her mind, just wanting to enjoy the feeling that flying gave her. She laughed as she performed tricks in the air, twisting and twirling, and doing loop-de-loops. Complete freedom. Nobody telling her what to do or where to go. (a/n: a touch of Aladdin there, don't own that either.)   
  
She landed on the cliff over looking the ocean, that was lit by the cloudless sky. She loved this spot. Her grandfather used to sit here with her all the time and they'd talk about anything. He made everything okay, but he wasn't there to help her now. Pan hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth as she felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks. He was never coming back........  
  
"Panny? Are you alright?"  
  
She spun around at the intrusion of her solitude. Trunks stood behind her with an expression of deep concern on his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked coldly, turning back around so he wouldn't see her tear-stained face.  
  
Trunks was slightly taken back from the coldness in her voice. "Well..." he stammered. "You didn't come so I thought there might have been something wrong, and then I felt your Ki rise and flew here as fast as I could."  
  
"I perfectly capable of taking care of myself."   
  
"Hey I know that." he sat down next to her on the grass and put his arm around her in a friendly hug. "You could whoop my ass anyday of the week if you wanted to."   
  
"Panny what's wrong?" Trunks asked again as she jerked out of his grasp. "It's Goku, isn't it?" he asked gently. Pan didn't say anything as another tear trailed down her face.  
  
Trunks pulled her into a hug and brushed away the tear with his thumb. "It's alright to cry Panny, we all miss him. He certainly was something special."  
  
"You don't understand." she whispered, pushing herself from him. Trunks frowned.  
  
"What don't I understand?"   
  
Pan shook her head and moved farther away from the lavender-haired Saiyan.   
  
"Just go." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Just go away Trunks. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't want anything to DO with you. Leave NOW!!" she yelled, her Ki rising.  
  
Trunks looked at his once-best friends with an expression of hurt on his face. It broke Pan's heart to see him look at her like that but she wanted him to leave.  
  
"Pan, I....."  
  
"I said GO! What don't you understand about that? It's simple, Get The Hell Away From Me!!" she screamed.  
  
"Fine." he said before flying off to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Pan sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands, letting herself cry.   
  
"Trunks, I didn't mean that........" she whispered to herself. Throwing her head back in frustration, she screamed. Around her a golden aura errupted as her hair flashed gold for a second before returning to black. The aura faded and her Ki plummeted back down, leaving nothing else to disturb the night, but one little girl's small cries.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HAHA I uploaded!  
  
"Next time on 'Three Simple Words'...........*dramatic pause*.....................what happens next!!!"  
  
Now, you're going to review right? Cause if you don't I'll get my dust-bunnies after you and well...............*shudders*...............you don't want that to happen, trust me.   
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Sisters and Super Saiyans

Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue. You will get nothing because I own nothing but the voice in my head.   
  
A/N: I haven't done anything about this story in so long. I had a very bad case of writers block. last chapter, I had NO idea where it was going. Now I do. Congrats to me. I don't like this fic very much any more. Its too unoriginal. But it will get away from the mass sea of organized chaos soon. What is in this sea? My thoughts and the thoughts of countless writers, trying to break free of the norm.   
  
  
Changed the thought thing. Its *..............* now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
~Go Away~  
  
  
Trunks stared out the window of his office, his face unreadable. Silently, he argued with himself. All he wanted to do was fly out that window in front of him and ask Pan what was wrong, why she had said that to him, but part of him held him back. His pride. He had done nothing wrong. He was not the one who was going to fix what some else started.  
  
  
  
~Go Away~  
  
  
But part if him wanted to break down, run after her and beg her to tell him what was wrong. And tell her that no matter what it was, she would always be his friend, and he would always be hers.   
  
Trunks was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the knock at the door, or the young man who walked in very nervously when there was no answer.   
  
"Excuse me.....Mr. Briefs? I'm here to see you about the Orange contract. Mr. Briefs?" asked the man from the doorway. When he noticed that the President didn't respond he looked behind him for help. Finding none, he tried again. "I can come back if you want.........."   
  
Trunks snapped out of his daze. "What?" he shouted a little too loudly. He grimaced at the look of fear on the face of the man on front of him. "Sorry, Mr..........?"  
  
"Richards." answered the man uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Mr. Richards, but my mind has been a bit preoccupied this morning." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Now, what is it that you wanted to see me for?"   
  
"Well Mr. Briefs, its about the contract with Orange Inc. I was wondering if we could go over some of the finer details before the dinner tonight."   
  
*Damn!* Trunks silently cursed. *That dinner! Damn this stupid company. I never asked to be president. Man I wish Pan was here.......*  
  
  
~Go Away~  
  
  
"Sure!" agreed Trunks, faking a smile, trying to push Pan out of his mind but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said... "Why don't you sit down? I'm sure you would be more comfortable....." Mr. Richards nodded and moved closer to the desk. When he moved, Trunks could see the dent in the wall behind him. The robots hadn't finished fixing what was once a rather large hole. The hole that he had put there.   
  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
  
Trunks walked down the long hallway in Capsule Corporation, trying to keep the tears that where stinging his eyes from falling down his face. *Warriors don't cry.* he argued with himself angrily. *Stop being weak You are a Saiyan and a warrior. Don't show emotion. Emotions make you weak. Emotions make you vunerable.* But Pan's angry words kept playing over and over inside his head.   
  
  
~Go away.~   
  
  
"Hey Trunks! Where's Pan? I wanted to talk to her about the dance this friday. I haven't seen her in so long.............." called Bra as she came out of her room. Trunks just kept walking past her towards the offices and didn't reply.  
  
*No wonder she hasn't been here. She doesn't want to be around me.* he thought bitterly.  
  
  
~Go away~  
  
  
"Where is she, bro?" asked his blue-haired sister quizzically after his retreating form. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" she yelled, following him as he rounded the corner.  
  
*She hates me. Oh, just leave me alone Bra, please. I don't want to talk to you.*  
  
  
  
~I don't want to talk to you.~  
  
  
  
"She's sick. She didn't feel well so she stayed home. Alright?" Trunks lied, struggling to keep his anger in check. *Bra did nothing wrong, do not take your anger out on her....*  
  
"Bullshit." she scoffed as she continued to follow him to his office. "Pan never gets sick. So really, whats the problem? You kiss her or something and Gohan caught you? Is that it?" Bra smiled. "You'd make such a cute couple......"  
  
"Dammit Bra!!" he yelled, spinning around, his eyes blazing. "It's none of your fucking business, so STOP ASKING ME!!!" He yanked open his office door and slammed it shut in his sisters face as she tried to come in after him.   
  
"Fine! Don't tell me. But I'll find out sooner or later." Bra called through the door. Trunks sighed and rested his forehead against the wall as he listened to the to the fading footsteps as his sister walked back to her room. *Dammit! Now the whole world will know soon. I FUCKING HATE THIS!!!* he screamed in his mind.   
  
Trunks took a few steps backwards, slowly curling his fingers into a fist and punched the wall with all his Saiyan strength. He pulled his fist back slowly as pieces of the wall rained down unto the plush carpet. He sighed once more. His mother would not be pleased with the new 'window' in his office. The lavender haired Saiyan stared in wonderment at the tiny drop of blood that was streaked on the pure white wall.   
  
"Reminds me of Pan." he remarked, cocking his head to the side. "Her blood red lips, against her pale china-doll like skin." Trunks cursed himself quietly. "Why the hell can't I get you out of my head?" he asked, looking towards the ceiling in hopes of finding the answer. "What did I do Pan? Why are you so mad at me?"  
  
  
  
~Go away~   
  
  
  
Finding no answers to his questions Trunks lowered his eyes to the floor, wiping away the tear that had fallen down his face.   
  
  
Warriors don't cry...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~End Flashback~~   
  
  
Trunks raised his hand slowly and stroked his cheek where his tear had fallen. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. His father never showed any feelings for anybody. He never comforted his mother when she was upset. All because of his damn Saiyan pride. He said emotions were weaknesses of human and that Saiyans were warriors and had no need for them. Trunks smiled slightly. He supposed he acted like that too sometimes. But he was human, or at least part-human and he felt emotions and he was willing to bet that the great Saiyan Prince did as well. Why else would he have stayed with his mother so long. The lavender-haired hybrid shuddered. He probably didn't want to know the answer to that.   
  
His mind wandered again. He barely noticed the man who was talking to him. Something about percentages.........downsizing......contracts. Trunks sighed again. He did not want to go to that dinner tonight. He was being punished. His mother was punishing him for using his office as a punching board and for yelling at his sister. Trunks knew he most likely deserved it, but he hated being there, surrounded by people who didn't care about who he was. All they cared about was his money and how they could get some of it. Trunks mentally corrected himself. That wasn't true all the time. There were some nice people in the world of business, but not many. Most were dull and grey, mindlessly doing they're jobs, throwing away their lives for money.   
  
*Am I going to end up like that?* Trunks mused. *Become a money grubbing old miser? Where am I going to be in 10 years? In 20? In 30? Am I still going to be here, working everyday in this grey world? That's a scary thought.*  
  
Trunks noticed Mr. Richards looking at him quizzically. "What?" he asked, confused. "I'm terribly sorry, what did you say?"  
  
The representative sighed and stood. "I can do this another time if you're busy, Mr. Briefs...."   
  
Trunks shook his head. "No stay, please." He gestured towards the chair. "I don't want want Orange to be uneasy about this deal. Please, sit down."   
  
Mr. Richards eased himself back into his seat. Trunks forced himself to pay attention to the man as he droned on about his worries....again. The president answered all of his questions readily. All the man wanted was a little assurance.   
  
Eventually Mr. Richards stood and gathered up all his papers into his briefcase. He extended his hand towards Trunks. "Thank you Mr. Briefs. It's been a pleasure."  
  
*Yeah, I'm sure it has. This man was extremely annoyed with me, he's just too afraid to say so.* Trunks smirked and grasped the hand in front of him lightly. Mr. Richards winced at his 'firm' grip, but covered it with a smile and allowed himself to be shown out the door by the young purple-headed man. Trunks closed the door softly behind him and grinned at the muffled cry on the other side.  
  
"That man really should work on his handshake." He remarked quietly before walking back to his desk.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Bra walked into the office an plopped down onto one of the plush chairs. "What's this?" she smirked. "My brother, actually working? Wow, this must be a first."  
  
Trunks growled. "I'll have you know that I run this company, and if I didn't work...."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Tell it to someone who cares. What I really want to know, is what really happened to Pan last night, and why you were so pissed off that you broke part of your office." The blue-haired girl nodded towards the wall that was by now had been properly fixed. She turned back around and smiled. She stood up and leaned over the desk. "Please??" she asked, putting on her best puppy-dog face.  
  
"You are really annoying, you know that right?"  
  
"Sure do." said Bra. She grabbed the prototype that Trunks had been looking at and began to play with it. "Hey, what does this do?" she asked, poking at the buttons.  
  
"Give me that!" Trunks yelled, making a futile attempt at getting it back. Bra just shook her head and danced out of reach. "Not until you answer my question. What happened?"  
  
"Mom'll be pissed if you break that. She's been working on it for months and she wanted me to look over it. And you know what Mom's like when she's mad." Bra paled at the thought of being on the receiving end of Bulma Briefs' wrath. Trunks seized the moment of distraction and snatched the prototype out of Bra's hands. He smirked at his sisters downcast face. "That won't work on me, Bra, so don't even bother. Now, shouldn't you be somewhere? Don't you have school or something?"  
  
"No, you idiot. It's Saturday. Remember? The day that comes after Friday? No school. You're stuck with me." She sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened between you and Pan last night."  
  
"Nothing happened!! Now go away!!" yelled Trunks.   
  
  
~Go away~  
  
  
He ran his fingers through his fine, silky hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Bra scowled at him. "You don't have to lose your temper at me...again. Though it would be funny." She covered her smile with her hand. "Dad'd probably drag you to the Gravity Room to 'train'."   
  
Trunks snorted. "More like 'Lets beat the shit out of Trunks'."  
  
"You know, if you trained regularly, you'd actually be able to stand up for yourself." informed Bra, smirking.  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Know-It-All. I am astounded by your knowledge. I never would have guessed that." said Trunks, standing up and preforming a mock bow.   
  
"Finally, I get the respect I deserve. But there is one thing I can't figure out. What do all those girls see in you?" asked the 17 year-old, flippantly.  
  
"I." stated Trunks. "Am the most handsomest, richest, smartest, kindest, sexiest man in the world."  
  
"Yeah, sure." scoffed his sister.  
  
"It's true! I swear! It's written in People. Here." He reached down to the bottom drawer in his desk and pulled out the magazine and handed it to Bra. "See, on page 71, 'The most eligible bachelor in the world, Trunks Briefs' and underneath it goes on to say that I am the handsomest, sexiest......."  
  
Bra waved her hand. "I don't care. You've said it once and thats enough. Man, I can't believe you keep this is your desk! Urgh. You need a life, bro, 'cause this is just sad." She shook her head and handed the magazine back to Trunks, who put it away in the drawer.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "It's all true. I can't help it if I'm the hottest thing ever to walk the earth."  
  
Bra just stared at him. "Your ego is getting even bigger than Dad's, and that's saying something."   
  
"Oh shut it, and go away."  
  
  
~Go away~  
  
  
"No." she said simply.  
  
"Bra, I mean it. Go away." Trunks warned, his Ki raising.  
  
"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?" she taunted. "Trunks....?" she asked when he didn't respond. "What........"  
  
  
Bur his sisters voice seemed miles away. All he could hear, was Pan. Her words, playing and replaying, over and over in his head. Yelling at him. Screaming at him. Hurting him.   
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!" he shouted, clutching his head. He tightened his hands into fists and screamed, trying to drown the voice in his head.  
  
  
~Go away  
  
Go away  
  
Go away~  
  
  
Blood began to drip down slowly from where his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands. The aura surrounding him grew as he screamed again, sending his eyes a dangerous green.   
  
  
~Go away  
  
Go away  
  
Go away~  
  
  
The windows in the office cracked and shattered around the two demi-Saiyans. Trunks smiled and screamed for the third and final time, his lavender hair turning gold. He could feel the raw power flowing through him and he welcomed it, letting it wash away all thought and reason.   
  
He was past caring.   
  
Trunks lifted his empty green eyes towards his petrified sister.   
  
"Get out." he said hoarsely  
  
"I...I'm leaving." she stuttered, stumbling backwards.   
  
  
~Just.~  
  
  
"Not nearly fast enough." smiled Trunks, powering up a blast in his hand. A look of fear passed over Bra's face before she willed her legs to move. She slammed the door just as the Ki blast hit where she had been standing seconds before.   
  
  
~Go.~  
  
  
  
The faint sobs that could be heard behind the door brought him out of his rage. Disbelief of what he had done hit him hard. He almost killed his own sister. He wanted to hurt her. Trunks fell down onto his knees, his hair hanging limp around his ears. He could feel the darkness coming, and he welcomed it and savoured its hold on his mind and he knew no more.  
  
  
~Away.~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
My god, that was hard. And long. And my best. Do you think my writing has improved since chapter 1? I do. I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!!!!! I am so happy. I figured it out last night. I LOVE THIS FIC NOW!!!! I hope you do too. And even if you don't, I want everybody to review. Reviews keep me happy, they keep me sane  
  
You think I deserve a Z fighter to help me with the fic? I really want one. Tell me in a review if you think that this fic is good enough to have one.  
  
I shall try to make less A/N's ^_^   
  
  
~Jennsyn~   
  
P.S. To everyone who reviewed, I thank you. You make it seem worthwhile. *bows in graditude* 


End file.
